Transifure
by A Half-Empty Glass
Summary: Named after the main OC's power. Excerpt: "Hello Kurt. We meet again." …. "At least you'll get to see Kitty again. Say hello for me." End Excerpt. Human/Mutant-Relations hang in the balance. Introducing mostly OCs, sorry bout that. But you'll still see familiar faces. Excerpt: "..she charged forward, leaving her friends behind, in hopes they'd follow. They did." End Excerpt


There are more than one thousand and one ways to use a knife, and at age 6 and a half Reese witnessed one of the worst of those ways. At midnight, while her parents were on one of their becoming-increasingly-frequent at home dates and her two older siblings were up in their rooms minding her own business, the front door to the house opened, and a shadow darted inside. Now this was a decent neighborhood filled with upper middle-class families and pretty good security guards, so crime wasn't as frequent as Reese's parent's at home dates. The mom, a local doctor, and the father, a small time attorney who handled mainly traffic cases, had no known enemies, thus the shadowy figure wasn't an expected or known enemy.

Several hours after the lithe figure had entered the house, a few police cars arrived at the house. The police had taken action after responding to a frantic 911 call. On the phone call a concerned neighbor had noticed lights that hadn't been turned off with a dark shadow that did not fit the descriptions of any family member passing through the rooms. For the first time in the 20 or so years of the neighborhood's history, a homicide had occurred. Worse yet it, it was concerning a family of four murdered with low-key brutality. But when the officers went into the house for investigation, they discovered the lone survivor, the family of five's youngest member.

After finding the child, the officers went through the rest of the house and released this report after discovering a crime scene:

8-17-96

Yesterday morning, Wednesday the 16th, a homicide occurred at 8463 Asher Road, at approximately 11:14 pm. A family of four was found murdered. Inside officers came across a survivor, a 6 or 7-year-old child, female, weighing around 65 pounds and a height of about 4 feet and one inch. The child had been found hiding in a corner, away from the grotesque scenes, but she was still covered in blood and gore. Child Services were called in to question the girl who would not answer any of their questions.

Concerning the house, there were obvious signs of struggles and bloodshed. The bodies of the victim's parents were found in the living room on a blood stained yellow couch in the fetal positions. Positions of the bodies were marked as the father covering the mother. Investigators traveled up the west end stairs and entered the third room on the left. Inside the room, the nine-year-old sister was found among many plush toys stained red. The investigators then left the room, walked to the last door across the hallway, and found the last victim, a fifteen-year-old female.

It was inside this room that they found all the clues they needed to find the killer. The teenage girl showed signs of having been fooling with a video camera that night and captured both audio and video. A crack on the screen of the camera prevented any images from coming through, but sound was still heard. The following is what was heard:

**Victim**: ha ha yeah! duuuuuude this camera is sa-weet! Crap what the hell is wrong with the stupid thing? I cant get any images or sou- ohhkay now its workin! Oh man I cannot wait to show Vince this awesome thing. Maybe now I can finally get his attention away from that annoying girl, Penny—" ~silence as the vic fumbles with the camera, trying to shut if off~ "—crap. Oh? sorry ********. huh? You spill your fruit punch?" ~blood curling scream~

From the evidence taken from the camera, the identity of the intruder was introduced. For respective purposes, and the fact we haven't been able to contact any relatives, names will not be released. We can say that the intruder is young and will be sent into a facility where they can receive treatment. After the intruder turns 18, they will be released and all of the incident shall be struck from the record.

_**Eleven and a half years later**_

Footsteps resound throughout the metal hallway as the two men walked down its echoing halls. One of the men was clean cut and wearing a black business suit, while the other had a five o'clock shadow with casual clothes. The guard, the unkempt one, hit the cage doors with his metal bar, sometimes just dragging it on the poles as they proceeded down the hallway. After moments of silence the suited man asked, "Hey, why is that girl here? Didn't she just do somethin' with a knife? I know she murdered and all but was it enough to be sent to a place like this? Especially at such a young age?"

"She didn't do it through normal means, so we decided to relocate her to this special facility for testing. We preformed numerous experiments and studies, and we found out interesting things about her. Apparently she is one of 'Them'," five o'clock shadow replied.

Startled by what had just been said, the suited man opened his mouth. He immediately closed it, like a fish. He stepped forward so he could whisper something to the guard, but the other man stopped him with an arm across the chest. "I wouldn't go any more steps forward if you know what's good for you," the guard instructed. The suited man hesitated and then nodded, not noticing the guard's shaking arm.

The guard reached across his own chest and got a firm grip on his nightstick. As he held his breath, he punched in numbers and words onto a keyboard. The cage door they were in front of slid open to reveal what was inside, though all that could be seen from their standpoint were shadows.

The suit peered in and began to lean a bit further. Before he could do so, he heard something within the shadows move. A figure began to slowly walk forward, long hair hanging in their—or rather her—face. Her clothes, made of spandex showed she was underfed and near malnourished. Scars were showing on the top of her arms, on her stomach, and leading on to her back, turning the suited man's stomach. To his dismay, the light seemed too bright and the girl shielded her eyes. Oddly, the suit noticed, she still looked dangerous, even with her bedraggled appearance.

"Okay, stop your staring and move," the guard barked at the suit, "I need to restrain her hands. Don't let any item or article of clothing get near her dirty hands!"

The suit nodded but did not remove his eyes from the girl's face, "Is she stupid or something? I mean she hasn't yet spoken or resisted."

"Haha no, she's just not used to this kind of treatment. To her this is gentle. Because we had to do testing on her abilities, we had to be harsh with her. She is a bit afraid of us guards," the other man explained.

"Abilities?" the suit asked this question with genuine curiosity.

"Unlike you or I, this girl, Reese, I think it was, can do extraordinary things."

"Such as?" As soon as the suit asked the question, the guard sighed with annoyance.

"I'm not a scientist, but I'm gonna try and explain. In her brain, she can use more than what we normal people can. You see, we use only a certain percent of our brain, as opposed to her kind who have their own different percents they use. The more of the brain you use, the better the power. In her case, this girl can transfigure items," the guard carefully explained.

"Transfigure?"

The guard was really starting to get annoyed by the repeating of his own words and his colleague's obvious lack of knowledge. Though he sighed, he still explained, "Okay, okay, here, say I had a piece of trash or something like that, using 10.5% if my brain I could make it into anything I want."

In front of the two men, the girl was beginning to become uneasy and behind her body, her restrained hands were opening then closing into fists. The men could tell the subject they were discussing had angered the girl, but they didn't care about that. They just didn't want her to become agitated enough to strike.

As talking was not needed at the moment, the three walked down the hallway in silence, save for footsteps. The darkness lessened and, at last, the end of the hallway was in front of them. The girl's eyes had adjusted and the grey of her irises showed a small bit of anxiety.

The hallway opened up into a large, rectangular, but disproportional room. There were no windows, so the room was dark, but not as much as the hallway. The suit glanced at his surroundings from the corner of his eye, which was a mistake. With just one quick glance at these facilities, and he felt like releasing the contents of his stomach.

In two ways he was repulsed. One, all around him was a glass window showing ugly views of what transpired inside and the many rooms behind it. Two, there was the unmistakable stench of burning bodies. If he had done a complete glance through he'd have seen the worst of the rooms. Inside the room was a group of about 20 children all dressed like the girl. Unbeknownst to the suit, in this room they were subjected to dangerous and sometimes-deadly tests. In these tests, 65 percent of subjects were either maimed or killed.

The suit shifted his attention back to the girl, the guard, and a white-coated man that had silently stood beside them. He, the tester, was waving a cattle prod menacingly at her face. The girl's face, finally showing emotion outside of just her eyes, had a look of defiance. "What's wrong?" the suit asked, to no one in particular.

"The usual. She still isn't used to going this long without punishment. Usually we give them sparse, light punishments. These sporadic punishments weaken their resistance and the odds of them acting out. But we do keep it light enough to still get cooperation," the tester explained.

"Okay, so far I have gotten information of what you do. Now tell me why you haven't gotten to the point of releasing her into my custody." The suit demanded, angrily.

The tester got a cold look in his eyes and his expression hardened. Straightening his shoulders he replied, "I guess you're the impatient type. Fine then. Now follow me and I will get the paper work, unless you want her to stay. She's our best candidate."

"Absolutely not."

"Okay." The lack of emotion in the tester's response showed he hadn't been expecting a yes. The suit walked forward, and so did the girl once the tester nodded. Before turning to walk, the suit caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were a different color. She had been confused and her eyes were grey. Now she was relaxed and her eyes were soft blue. Even though he wasn't a scientist, the suit could tell girls' eyes were like mood rings. He wondered if it was part of her mutation.

After a few moments of walking and remarkably no talking, the three arrived at an office. The ordinary office looked out of place in the monstrous facility and like it'd be in an office building. The tester grabbed a small stack of papers, "Fill these out and give them to the secretary as you leave."

"I appreciate your cooperation. Because of it, things have run as smoothly as I hoped it would."

With a quick, "Pft, just don't slack off on this paperwork," the tester walked out of the office. Once outside of the room, he stopped in front of a door and went inside. The girl wearily eyed the suit, her eyes turning a different color again. He chuckled and chucked the paperwork into the garbage. The girl was now looking at him with orange eyes. An instant later the suit's grin widened and his shape wavered. Instead of being tall, the man's height shortened, appearing to be only about 4 inches taller than the girl. His once lanky build quickly became stocky. He had a nice face, handsome, but not like a movie star's, with black hair and sky blue eyes. The transformation meant the man was a shape-shifter, a level two.

She stared at him, dumbfounded, not able to register the new information right away. "I'm so damn pepped that this worked! I sure thought he'd see through this ruse. What an idiot. Oh, sorry. Hey Reese! My name is Luke," he reached out his hand.

Blankly staring at Luke, she grasped his hand and shook, her eyes never leaving his face. "…Why?"

Either not hearing, knowing no answer, or just plain ignoring it, Luke's eyes searched hers, looking for something. "Why," she repeated, a little louder. Luke still stayed quiet.

"WWWHHHYYY?!" she yelled. Luke finally had the reaction he was looking for.

"Your files aren't so secret. I'm like you. I work for CIA. But, it's is different than the real CIA. Not that it's fake. Anyway, what does this stand for you ask?" Luke paused, as if Reese had asked, "Let me tell ya then, C is chemically, I is infused, and A is abilities. See? C. I. A! The company studies so called 'super humans' to see what makes them they way they are."

Reese shook her head even though she understood. For once her eyes stayed a neutral green and she passed her hand over her watering eyes. When Luke looked over at her, he saw how she looked in a real light. She was small, with a slim build, and her hair was an array of chin length hues ranging from reds, to browns, to blonde.

He knew she must be reasonably terrified and wasn't used to being around someone calm like himself. Unbeknownst to Reese, Luke was also a profiler, so he could tell what people acted like, and even their powers if they had them. "So… Luke," he had to smile when she said his name so quietly, "What do you need me for?"

"Thought ya might ask that. Follow me." He began to walk away. Luke paused, then turned and beckoned for her to follow.

Reese smirked at his boldness, "No way am I gonna ever follow you," she taunted. Luke gave her a pained, exasperated look. Reese continued, "We're equals. Let me stay by your side, and walk along side you every step of the way."

Luke smiled, "I like the way you think, kid. And I'd like you to be by my side."

_**3 weeks later**_

"Concentrate kid, concentrate, if you don't CONCENTRATE you won't connect," barked an instructor, who acted more like a drill sergeant.

"Geez Coach, Reese is trying her best," Luke complained, "at least let her rest a bit."

"LUKE! If she 'tried her best in the battlefield' and then 'rested', SHE WOULD BE DEAD IN 10 SECONDS OR LESS! YOU are a practiced level two. She is not. That means she needs to try harder. If she tried she could do it, you've seen her eyes. You know she can change them with her powers, and don't even hafta think about it," the instructor reprimanded him.

"Ah, so you're saying her ever changing eyes are just part of her abilities?" Luke had thought this earlier, but what he saw in Coach's eyes confirmed his suspicion.

"Bingo, Bucko," Coach confirmed, "Maybe you're not such a prodigy profiler as we all thought."

By this point Reese probably had whiplash, as she was turning left when Luke spoke and then looked right when Coach did so. Now her eyes turned orange and they widened in surprise. She was about to reply when something that sounded like a "Bampf" sound interrupted her. Instead, a voice from behind replied, "YO GUYS! Know what exciting and awesome thing you're doing today?" He waited for no reply, "A MEETING!"

Reese and Luke groaned as Coach just shrugged. Reese asked the voice, " 'Ey, Kurt, do you know what it is for?"

"Well, hot mama, I am a teleporter NOT a psychic, so I have no clue. Nada. Now FOLLOW the bampf!" Kurt had a flair for the theatrics, not just because he was blue and furry.

Luke chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Reese and mouthed, "Hot mama?" He wasn't used to the German mutant using such language. She shrugged at him and gave him a death glare. Reluctantly, Luke took the lead, as Kurt neglected to actually lead them.

When they arrived at the place where the meeting was to be - you had to be one of them to know it was underground- they walked into the shack. Waiting inside were the three teleporters who made up the "entrance" to the meeting. They didn't look happy that the last of the participants took so long to arrive.

"What is this place called again?" Luke whispered to Reese.

"Underground thingy accessed by teleporters?" She joked back.

"Nice," Luke sarcastically replied. "Oh crap, c'mon Reese, they're going."

"I'll be the one to take you down, "a male teleporter by the name of Max offered to Reese.

"Okay I will, BUT if you dare touch my butt I shall be the one to turn your hands and mouth into jello pudding!" Luke roared in laughter when Reese said that. Max shrugged, not caring, as Reese would have to hold on close either way. He wiggled his eyebrows, and smiled lecherously.

Luke, unnoticed by others, winced and grimaced. The one female transporter, with a smile, walked up to him. She blushed when she held onto him and seductively pushed herself onto him very closely. Finally, which took like forever to Luke, she loosened her hold a bit and with a sharp "snap!" instead of a "bampf" like Kurt, the two vanished.

When reaching the Underground, Luke quickly pulled away from the teleporter and walked to Reese. The female teleporter caught Reese's eye and scowled, which Reese replied to with a confused smile. Luke sent the "don't even bother" eye roll to Reese, and she got the message.

"EVERYONE HERE? GOOD! NOW LET'S START THIS THING!" a voice bellowed.

Because of the loud sound it only took a few seconds or so for all the noise to quiet down. "NOW SIT!" the voice barked, and that only took a few more seconds.

Luke glanced to his right and groaned when the teleporter came up to him with a, "HI! I'm Nikki, I cannot wait to be good 'friends'," and sat next to him. Nikki scowled at Reese again, and she, in turn, looked very confused, and Luke rolled his eyes. He turned his body forward, away from the girls, and began listening to the speech.

" . . . .GENERALLY OUR 'RACE' IS NOT AT ODDS WITH HUMANS. BUT OTHER SUPERHUMANS LIKE US HAVE STARTED BEING KEPT AT FACILITIES. THE HUMANS HAVE STARTED TO ANGER US WITH THEIR ACTIONS. THEY IMPRISON US WHEN THEY CATCH US AND THEN EXPERIMENT ON US. NOT ALL OF THEIR PRISONERS LIVE. SOMETIMES THEY EVEN KILL THEIR OWN KIND TO SEE IF THEY BECOME LIKE US IN MOMENTS OF PERIL. THEY MUST BE STOPPED. I PROPOSE WE GO TO THE HUMANS AND DO SOMETHING TO STOP THEM. WHAT MUST WE DO TO STOP THEIR HEINOUS ACTS? SUGGESTIONS?!"

"WAR!" a voice rang out from the crowd.

Cheers erupted from amongst the crowd, except a handful of people kept their quiet. Luke and Reese were part of the minority, along a few friends of theirs. They didn't want a war. War would bring back facility memories and Luke didn't want that for Reese. Next to him, Reese began fidgeting at the sound of war.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"I need to use the bathroom!" she teased Luke. She looked down, and then paused, "And I'm worried, not nervous."

"No need to worry! We'll all be just fine!" Luke said as he tried to comfort his friend.

"It is fine, if we have a war, those who don't want it can get together and try to stop it. If that's possible, " Reese replied, attempting to be positive.

"What could we do? If we have a war, will we help the humans?" Luke complained and then repeated, "What could we do?"

"Mon Cherie et garçon foo. Would you two mind if I told to stop the talking?" A voice cut into their conversation. Looking at the source of the interruption, the two found their friend Francois had been listening in.

Luke glared but shut up. Reese laughed, and then turned to face forward. Up on stage the bellowing voice's owner was scanning the crowd. Eyes narrowing he bellowed again, "THOSE WHO STAYED QUIET ARISE BEFORE ME. NOW! AND DON'T THINK I CANNOT TELL WHO DID NOT TALK. UP!"

Wearily, everyone who had been quiet stood. Luke looked around and saw those standing numbered far less than those sitting, Francois not one of them. Of the few people he could recognize, Luke saw Micha, an earth controller, Connor, a phaser, and Kieran, a pyrokinetic, standing. Luke hoped that the others standing were as dependable and responsible as them. "ALL OF YOU ON STAGE!"

Reese, Luke, and the others stood up and slowly onto the stage they walked. Luke wasn't sure whether to protect Reese from the front or the back. To compromise, he reached for her hand in hopes of only two inches or so of space between them. There wasn't time to reach; almost simultaneously Reese's hand was ripped from his grasp. He lost sight of her, and looked at the crowd from the corner of his eye. Some of the people in the crowd looked upset at what was happening to those onstage. In the midst of all the turmoil, no once saw Connor and Kieran slip away.

_**Connor and Kieran**_

Connor's feet felt heavy as he ran down the hall with Kieran by his side. Kieran had been the only person he knew close enough to him. He planned to phase alone to escape, but Connor chickened out and decided to bring Kieran with him. Behind them was no one, but Connor could still imagine what would happen if he were to be chased, even caught. Even though he wasn't much of a runner, these thoughts made Connor run faster.

Connor knew Kieran could be a hero but he could not be, he was too much a coward. The only hope the antiwar-ers could hold onto was Kieran. Like stereotypical Irishman, Kieran was courageous and loved a good fight, whilst Connor sought to avoid them. Connor almost began to wish he had a different ability so the phaser that escaped could be an actual fearless one.

Kieran on the other hand, was thinking ahead. He knew where almost every place in this room was and he planned to use this knowledge to his advantage. All in all, the situation seemed to be going unusually well. Another few hundred yards and the two would be under the room where Kieran planned to take action. But, he had to decide between a subtle or head-on entrance.

Connor decided if for him. "Kieran, I am going to put my feet on your hands. Will you, and I know it'll be appealing to you, throw me up into the wall?"

"Just don't crush my hands," Kieran rumbled in a very low voice.

Connor laughed and stepped onto the lowered hands. With a small grunt, Connor was thrown into the wall. "Uh Kieran?" he called below.

"Yah?"

"You didn't throw me high enough."

"Oh."

Up in the room above Kieran, Reese and the others were eyeing Connor curiously. "HEY ASSHOLES! PULL ME UP THE REST OF THE WAY!" Connor commanded.

"Shh, we don't want the guards to hear you. Of course, we will help you," Luke interjected, "Grab onto his, uh, head and pull, everyone. Connor you phase as we pull. On the count of three, you guys go. One, Two, AND THREE!" Although irritated, Connor was up and out easily.

"Guys? How'll we get you all down?" Connor wanted to know

"Just phase the people through the wall and have Kieran catch them," a faint suggestion came from a redhead in the group.

"Jean's right." Luke said, "That's our best option."

Without another word, Connor grabbed the hands of someone he did not recognize. Connor lowered himself down through the wall, and brought the person to Kieran. This continued with a steady pace until Luke, Reese, Connor, and the redhead, Jean, a telekinetic, remained. Jean was next in line to be phased through when the door opened. They all tensed, and, besides Jean, who kept her calm remarkably well, let out small yelps of surprise.

However, before anyone could enter the room, a hole appeared in the floor beneath them and they all fell through it. Kieran, who was ushering people the way he and Connor came, had burned a hole into the wall. "Go, go," He said in a hushed voice. In what seemed like slow motion, a 'zing' came from behind Kieran.

Before the zing, an arrow, could hit, Connor moved. No one else said anything until they saw what he was doing. "NO!" Luke yelled along with Reese and the others. A weird gurgling sound left Connor's mouth. Connor lurched, and fell forward, with a look that showed even he didn't expect this random burst of heroics. Once he hit the ground, you could see the arrow in his back as crimson began to stain his shirt. He'd been unable to phase in time to avoid the arrow.

Luke went to his knees by Connor's side and flipped him over. With the view of Connor's chin, Reese's eyes narrowed and began to glisten with tears, because of the blood on his chin. Connor gave a weak smile as his eyes met Luke's, Reese's, Jean's and finally Kieran's. Kieran gave his friend a watery smile. A few, short, yet long, seconds later, the blood stopped. A pair of brilliant blue eyes dulled to a grey hue, and Connor's heart stopped pumping.

Luke laid Connor's head on the ground and went over to Reese, who in turn buried her face into his neck. Kieran, who had been standing motionless before, was now very angry. An almost literal fire burned bright in his eyes, "You three. Go. NOW," Kieran commanded them.

"But-," Luke began to protest.

"Shut up and listen to me. More'll be coming, I'll try to kill as many as possible. I'll stop them, they killed my friend and I need to get my revenge. Now go, I'll definitely be okay," Kieran turned away and faced the hole. Without any words, Reese ran to Kieran and gave him a sharp hug before being led out by Luke. Jean followed behind, regret in her eyes. But behind they were leaving a friend. For now the only thing they would remember about him was the sight of one close friend—no brother— protecting the other. For some reason, Reese just knew they would see him alive once more. And when they did, the fire in his eyes would burn again in front of them.

_**Moving Forward**_

Luke, Jean, and Reese were half stumbling and half running through the hall. The other antiwar-ers had been way ahead of them, but stopped to let them catch up. Sure enough, the three hustled forward and the group became in their sight. Once they reached the other superhumans, the three stood in the back of the group.

"Okay, you all gather up. For a start we are gonna say our names and abilities," a man Reese recognized as Jesse commanded, now in charge.

A tall lanky youth stood, "Zack, illusionist."

"Hannah, animal shape-shifter," said a pretty, red-haired girl.

"Taylor, I can control water!" said a pretty-boy, and movie star lookalike.

The rest of the group named off their abilities and identities, much to the impatience of the Reese. Why they hell would they waste time with introductions at a moment like this?

"Dude can I ask why we are helping," Zack asked in disgust, then finished with even more venom, "the humans?"

"If we help the humans the other superhumans like us might recognize that a fight is unnecessary. It is not like we are really siding or agreeing with humans," Jesse answered.

Zack wasn't satisfied, "Whatever, all powerful leader. Phrase it however you want. We're still sinking down to the humans level. I say we just surrender and go along with the war."

"That's not happening. We are not turning back. We are going to get out of here and learn how to fight as a team. We are going to set a course of action and stop anything from happening," argued Jesse.

Suddenly, a loud "BAMPF" resounded throughout the cavern. Reese, Luke, and the rest of the group looked to see the source of the sound, tensed in case it wasn't a friendly. It was. "Kurt!" Jean cried happily, "You heard me!"

"Of course, Jean. We've been teammates for so long, it's natural. I went to the wrong meeting place and had no idea you guys left. You hear what they're saying? War! Prof. Xavier would be so pissed." Kurt said to his friend.

"Ha!" came a snort, "Xavier's dead. It doesn't matter what that old man thought. Besides, I don't think you'll have a chance to learn how to fight as a team. You ain't leaving here, you folks are going to have to learn head-on," A chilling voice rang out in the almost silent room.

All heads in the room, including one blue, fuzzy one, turned towards the source of the voice, a tall colorless man. From behind him a few too many people appeared in the shadows. Also from within the shadows, a slumped body could be seen being supported by two others. A high, shrieking giggle pierced the air, and another person stepped forward. She was short, muscular and creepy in appearance. She had wide, iris-less eyes that had a shark like pupil shaking back and forth, chewing gum pink hair, and sharp, jagged teeth. Her long, snaggly nails had red blood dripping from them, and she promptly licked off the blood. "Hello, children. We're here to play. Sadly, you're here to die." Her voice was as disturbing as her appearance.

Back with the group, Reese grabbed Luke's hand, closed the space between them, and trembled. She didn't like the weird lady, and felt like she knew her from somewhere. Luke pulled her behind him, but let go of her hand. He walked forward, towards Jesse and closer to the colorless man and his colorful cohort. It hadn't taken long to recognize the woman, even if she didn't look how she had before. Luke could tell from the woman's presence the person she really was.

"I know you! I've met you before! You're a shifter, like me!" Luke brought his hand out and pointed it sharply at the creepy woman.

The high, shrieking giggle from before poured out of the woman's mouth. "You're right." She said, "You do know me. Guess my disguise wasn't good enough for you." Her voice changed, deepening and she chuckled, "Glad you saw through it, though. I really detest looking like this."

Slowly, the woman's form began to change in front of their very eyes. Unlike Luke's change, hers went very quickly. Soon enough, a dark, blue skinned woman with blood-red hair stood before them. Jean gasped from the crowd, and narrowed her eyes in disgust and anger. Jean then took a course of action that did not match her usual personality. She charged at the shape-shifter, pushing through the crowd and yelled, "YOU! YOU KILLED THE PROFESSOR!"

The telekinetic blast from her mind propelled everyone but the woman backwards. The woman kept her face stony, and did not even flinch at the onslaught of power. However, a puff of smoke and the smell of sulfur permeated the air, and two, three fingered hands stopped Jean from proceeding. He turned around to face the woman who once called herself his mother, and saw no love in her eyes.

"Hello Kurt. We meet again. Too bad it had to be under these circumstances," she said to her son, "But you and your friends seem to be against our little idea and I can't have that. I'm sorry, but you and your friends are going to have to face the same fate as Rogue, and the rest of your team. At least you'll get to see Kitty again. Say hello for me."

Kurt, even though he tried hard to not be affected by the cold words words, was infuriated at the casual mention of his girlfriend's death. He could not contain his anger as he drew back his tail and launched himself at the woman who once asked him for forgiveness.

Back in the crowd, Reese flinched. The fight was just about to begin, and there was no way to avoid it. She and her friends had to defeat their enemies with little casualties. More important things lay ahead, and they couldn't be stopped here. Mutant-human relations depended on it, and she wasn't going to let that, or Luke down. Sliding off both of her shoes, she transfigured them into a pair of morning stars, and Reese prepared herself for battle. With a roar, she charged forward, leaving her friends behind, in hopes they'd follow.

They did.

And here's what happens after you discover a story you wrote in 2009, and tweaked it to add in XM: E characters, just so you could post in that fanfiction category. Sorry for the state it's in, I did this solo and with an old work. Critique what I need to fix up in this chapter, and give suggestions for the next one. Cause I think I left any idea for the next chapter back in 2009 when I originally wrote this. And hey, I managed to sneak some Kurtty in there. Please ignore the fact Kitty is dead, and enjoy the fact I was able to put it in there. After all, in the XM: E universe, they're my favorite couple (now only if she'd get together with Kurt in the comics, instead of Bobby)

Thanks for taking your time in reading this! Also, forgive me for the changing eye color, 2009 me didn't know that was Mary-Sue. I was so ignorant of the FF world when I was 15. . . . It makes me shudder. . .

Hey, if you want, someone can even hijack this story and write the next chapter. Anything works for me


End file.
